Give Me A Sign
by Aveline Archer
Summary: My gaze drifted to his parted lips as I leaned close, our bodies brushing slightly but paused before our lips met. I'd already seen this moment play out in a vision the day before, just recalling it made my cheeks flush with heat. But like everything I saw, it was subject to change. NICK/OC - The events of the movie through the eyes of Watcher; Blair Wilson.
1. It's Too Late

**DISCLAIMER: **

I do not own the rights to anything related to the movie Push.

This is fiction.

Any original characters belong to me.

**Title: **Give Me A Sign

**Author: **Aveline Archer

**Characters: **Alexia James (OC), Nick Gant, Henry Carver, Cassie Holmes and most of the other psychics mentioned in the movie.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst

**Summary: **My gaze drifted to his parted lips as I leaned close, our bodies brushing slightly but paused before our lips met. I'd already seen this moment play out in a vision the day before, just recalling it made my cheeks flush with heat. But like everything I saw, it was subject to change.

* * *

**EDIT: I changed the OC name and added a little more.**

**1 ****– It's Too Late.**

[2002]

I sat up, instantly wide awake. I blinked a couple of times as my vision faded, trying to grasp for a breath as my heart pounded roughly into my ribs. I clutched the sheets against my bare chest, sensing the dark shadows of the motel room begin to creep closer around me. I reached out to the space beside me where my boyfriend should've been but found it empty, so I quickly climbed off the bed, flicking on the bedside lamp and began pulling on my clothes scattered around the room. I was adjusting my T-shirt when the motel door was kicked in.

A panicked scream parted my lips as I whirled round. Men in black combat attire entered the room with their assault rifles raised; two of the burly figures stomped over and roughly seized my arms. I vainly thrashed within their strong grip, staring ahead as their leader appeared in the doorway. The tall African man was dressed in dark jeans and a black hoodie, projecting the confidence of someone used to being obeyed and not one to be trifled with. He lowered the hood the moment he appeared, revealing the dark eyes I'd seen moments before in my head and for the first time three years ago.

"Carver." I whispered.

"It's been some time Blair." He entered the room, my heart pounding roughly as he came right up in front of me and touched my face with his slender fingers. "You've grown into a beautiful girl, but you're still a simple Watcher –"

"Don't touch me!" I spat but he wasn't bothered by my sharp tone, it actually made him smirk in a sinister way that should've scared me to my deepest core.

"You know what I can do,"

"Do it then!" I stated defiantly, my hazel eyes never swaying from his. No matter how the fear built up within me, I'd never let him know it. I wouldn't let him take me in without some kind of a fight. "I'm not afraid of a Pusher!"

His strong fingers encircled my throat, his thumb pressing slightly against my pulse which began to race as he continued to smirk at me. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

His slid his fingers along my jaw and down my neck, tangling them in my pixie cut hair. He grabbed a handful of brown locks and roughly tugged my head back. "Where is Nick Gant?"

"Fuck you Carver!"

"Maybe you'll talk once we've softened you up a bit."

I felt a twinge in my abdomen as he released my hair, turning on his heel walking towards the door as the two men holding me chuckled. A string of swear words parted my lips when the first punch connected against my stomach, causing me to double over in pain and fall to my knees.

"You're gonna wish you gave up your boyfriend sweetheart." One of the men chuckled tugging off his leather gloves as I looked up at him.

His hand soared from his side, connecting with my cheek. The stinging heat from the force consumed my entire face. The other brute hauled me to my feet, pressing my back against his chest so he could press his lips against my neck.

"You won't get away with this." I murmured making the man before me smile.

"Who's gonna stop me sweetheart?"

He slapped me again, a strangled cry filling the motel room as they dragged my struggling form back towards the bed.


	2. Prophesied Moments

**2 ****–**** Prophesied Moments.**

[2009]

The smouldering cigarette balanced perfectly between my red painted lips while I poured a small amount of vodka into the crystal glass before me. I'd been a borderline alcoholic since my thirteenth birthday when my visions started getting the better of me. I grasped the cigarette between two fingers, blowing out a mouthful of smoke as I raised the glass to my lips.

The soft tinker of music drifted from the jukebox on the opposite side of the room, mixing with the hushed conversations of underground dealings from the seedy patrons that dwelled here. I felt comfortable in places like this. It probably came from my upbringing where my grandfather had owned a bar, much like this in New York. He'd used my visions from a young age, making his patrons pay to have their futures told by a child psychic – until Division Agents showed up, using advanced Movers to bring the building down around him. Somehow I managed to escape their clutches, and went on the run.

Heavy footsteps approached the bar but I didn't bother glancing over my shoulder, having already seen this moment played out in my head, I knew there was no point in fighting it. I sucked the rim of the glass, savouring the harsh scent of liquor as it ran down my throat, pooling in my stomach and warming me from the inside.

"We had a meeting Blair,"

"I know, but I needed a drink." I glanced at the staunch African man, dressed in an expensive suit as he sat on the stool beside me.

"Looks like you've had more than one."

I drained my glass, swallowing my mouthful before taking a long drag of my cigarette. "State your business Carver,"

"Why? You're a powerful Watcher; you already know what I'm going to say." He reached for the half-filled bottle of Vodka and poured me another glass. I watched the clear liquid swirl around the glass until the imaged blurred, only to be replaced with another vision of the two of us shaking hands, and then I saw myself boarding a plane to Hong Kong. "What did you see?"

My eyelids fluttered opened and I tried to concentrate on rubbing the end of my cigarette in the ashtray, rather than his probing dark eyes. I loathed the way he commanded my attention, mentally controlling me to do his bidding – reveal future events whether they meant anything or not. His lust to fulfil his mission outweighed any sense of ethical feeling or thought. I was merely a tool to be used, and discarded when I became of no longer use to him.

I glanced at him and watched the faint hint of a smirk tug at his lips. "I saw us shaking hands." I muttered eventually. "And then I was boarding a flight to Hong Kong."

"That's where we believe Nick Gant to be hiding out. I want you to go there and find out what he knows."

I reached for the glass but he held it back from me. Those eight letters brought on a flood of memories to the surface; no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop those blue eyes from haunting me.

"This wouldn't have something to do with Kira Hudson's escape?"

"Maybe you can be the one to explain to me why neither you nor any other Watcher saw her escape." He asked and handed me the glass. I accepted it and drained the liquor in one mouthful.

"I don't know why I didn't see it."

He pulled out an envelope from his inside his jacket, setting it on the bar beside my empty glass.

"You will report back to me once you've made contact and I will tell you whether to put a bullet in his head or not." I reached for the envelope, flicking it open to reveal the plane ticket and passport within. "I trust seeing him again won't prove too much of a distraction for you,"

"That was a long time ago."

"Wasn't his father the one that found you? Took you off the streets and told you what being a Watcher meant?"

I nodded staring over the bar at the mirror covered wall, my sombre reflection staring back at me. Sometimes I didn't recognize myself, as the long years spent within Divisions grasp had changed me not only mentally and emotionally but physically as well. My pixie cut had grown out, revealing lush waves the colour of honey that reached my breasts. My hazel eyes appeared dim but were surrounded by black eyeliner and mascara caked lashes. And then my hourglass figure had disappeared, leaving a lithe, slender figure – trained in various forms of hand-to-hand combat and martial arts.

"And didn't Gant abandon you in that motel in Iowa seven years ago, allowing you to be captured by Division? Isn't it because of him that you were subjected to all those medical tests? You spent hours in that tiny cell, drawing your visions –"

"Enough!" I snapped and exhaled a long breath, clearing my mind of all thoughts and images. "I'll go…it's not like I have a choice in the matter."

I slid off the barstool, my hands running along the sides of my body to smooth my little black dress into place. I snatched my purse, and envelope off the bar, extending my other hand to Carver. He accepted it with the knowing smile I vowed to smack off his face one day.

"Good luck Agent Wilson."

I pulled my hand from his grasp, lightly shaking my head as I made my way through the bar towards the entrance.

-x-

I sat comfortably in the back of the taxi as we drove through the compact city of Hong Kong. The humid breeze floated through the open window, capturing the cigarette smoke parting my lips and twisting it into magical shapes. I stared out at the many neon signs glowing brightly in the night, understanding the appeal for people like me to hide out here, there were so many people shoved into a small space and we could disappear easily within them.

The taxi pulled up in front of the flashy hotel I'd booked myself into, and slid out when the door was opened for me. Being a Division Agent meant having the finer things in life, and being treated with the respect lots of money and power could only buy. After spending half of my life in dingy motels and on the streets, I'd easily grown accustom to surrounding myself with expensive things.

I was shown to a nice suite with a grand view of the city, I stood before the floor to ceiling window long after the concierge had left and admired the view. I even had a handful of flashes of the events to come – moments I took the time to sketch out in the little notebook I carried around with me. It was a practice most Watchers did; it was one way of making sense of what we saw.

After a relaxing bath, I dressed for bed and climbed beneath the cotton sheets. I laid in bed, on my side flicking through my notebook to study the last vision I'd seen. My cheeks filled with heat and I slammed it close, tossing it at the bedside table. I couldn't let it come true. I had to resist the temptation to fall into old habits, but as I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling, I knew Nick Gant would be my downfall – he always had been.


	3. Familiar Ambiances

**3 ****–**** Familiar Ambiances. **

I was too nervous to eat breakfast but managed to clear out half of the mini bar while picking out an outfit to wear. I stepped into a pair of black high heels before heading to the lobby where I caught a taxi, giving the driver Nick's address.

Carver hadn't mentioned to me or in any files I'd accessed on my laptop how he found Nick in the first place, but I knew he'd been looking for him since the day his father died.

When the taxi pulled up outside a vast amount of high-rise apartments, I handed over his fare and climbed out, looking around the slum like area with raised eyebrows. Psychics always chose dumps like this, the more people meant safer surroundings, and Division Sniffs wouldn't be able to get a clear reading.

My heels tapped against the concrete as I tackled the maze, taking half an hour just to find the right building before riding an elevator to the tenth floor. I stepped out, glancing around the vacant area before following the open corridor.

"Finally." I muttered stopping in front of the right door and knocked.

I adjusted my handbag before nervously running my hands over my dark green, figure hugging dress when the door abruptly flew open. My hazel eyes snapped up and my breath caught in my throat as those blue eyes slowly widened in shock.

Nick Gant stood before me wearing a pair of worn jeans and white T-shirt that clung to his toned figure. He still kept his hair short, with the top slightly longer and sticking out at odd ends. And he still appeared too lazy to shave, something I'd never minded.

"Shit."

"You're still as eloquent as ever Nick," I retorted not failing to notice the way his eyes swept over me. "Well? Are you going to let me in?"

"Blair? What the hell are you doing here?"

"This reunion should be done inside," I glanced up and down the corridor, before Nick waved me into his apartment. "Wow," I muttered staring around at the crappy surroundings. The place should've been labelled a biohazard. "You should shoot your decorator."

"You haven't lost your twisted sense of humour."

"Afraid not."

"How did you find me? We haven't seen each other in –"

"Seven years, two months, one week and five days." I walked over to the unmade bed, dropping my handbag and faced him, clasping my hands behind my back. "We were in Cedar Falls, Iowa. We went to a movie, ate Chinese, fooled around and then you said you were going to buy a packet of cigarettes, but you never came back."

"I came back and agents were everywhere –"

"Did you hear me screaming?" I slowly walked to where he stood in the middle of the apartment, still in a state of shock that I'd seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "They didn't just storm in and grab me, they toyed with me first. They know some creative ways of causing pain."

His Adam's apple jolted roughly as he swallowed, his gaze shifting guiltily to the floor. "I tried to find you."

I grabbed his chin, lifting his head so our gazes met. I would've given anything to remind myself how his lips felt against mine, to embrace him and inhale his scent, pretending we were teenagers again. My gaze drifted to his parted lips as I leaned close, our warm bodies brushing slightly but paused before our lips met. I'd already seen this moment play out in a vision the day before, just recalling it made my cheeks flush with heat. But like everything I saw, it was subject to change.

He started to tilt his head slightly, motioning to close the remaining distance and seal my fate, when I released his chin and moved past him. I exhaled a long breath as I walked over to the fridge, opening the door to inspect the limited supplies.

"You obviously don't entertain guests very much," I closed the fridge, turning and leaned against it, folding my arms across my chest while he continued to watch me. "Division sent me."

Nick's jaw clenched. "You work for them? After everything –"

"I was tired of fighting Nick! You broke me, and they put me back together. With their help I learnt to control my visions, and I'm now able to see months in advance if I concentrate on a target."

Silence fell between us. He ran his hands back through his hair and sighed loudly, walking over to the shabby orange leather couch where he sat.

"I just need some information and then I'm gone."

"I don't know anything!"

I walked over, perching myself on the small table and placed my hands upon his knees so our gazes met. "I happen to know two Sniffs will turn up here at the end of the week –"

"What?" His blue eyes widened again.

"We're all looking for the same thing, a girl who has a valuable package,"

"I don't know anything Blair!" He snapped again causing my eyebrow to arch.

I studied him for a long moment, once I would've been able to tell if he was lying or not. But I decided to put faith in my visions instead.

"Fine." I rose from the table, crossing the room to grab my bag. I pulled out a business card holding it out to him. "If you hear anything you can reach me at the address on the back of the card,"

He didn't take the card so I left it on the table, walking to the door but stopped again, glancing over my shoulder to find him staring at me. I quickly opened the door and stalked out of the apartment.

-x-

I draped the towel over the railing, combing my fingers through the ends of my damp hair as I walked out of the bathroom. I grabbed a glass and a handful of the little bottles of liquor from the mini bar, making my way towards the bed. After leaving Nick's apartment I spent the rest of the day taking in the sights of Hong Kong and sampling their amazing malls with never ending stores – it was the only way, other than drinking myself into an alcoholic coma of dealing with the feelings I thought I'd buried.

I sipped from my glass, savouring the taste a moment before setting it on the bedside table, grabbing my notebook and pen. I flicked through the pages, slightly worn from my scribbles and constantly being used. I studied some of my latest visions, chewing on my bottom lip when I saw the last one – Nick and I were embracing.

A sharp knock on the door interrupted my thoughts, my gaze narrowing as I remembered placing the Do Not Disturb sign on the handle. So whoever was on the other side of the door was about to receive a verbal lashing.

I slid off the bed and stalked towards the door, and ripped it open.

"Can't you bloody read –" my anger instantly faded upon seeing Nick standing before me. "What are you doing here?"

"You gave me your card."

"Have you got some information for me?"

"This is more of a social visit."

"I'm not interested in social calls. I'm here to do a job."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "You really are one of them."

I left the door opened and walked away, heading back to the bed where I grabbed my glass of liquor.

"You still drink?"

"Every damn day." I muttered draining my glass as he entered the room and kicked the door closed behind him.

"Nice hotel,"

"You should see my apartment."

"What happened to you Blair?" He asked quietly.

"Let's make a deal, you don't tell me your sob stories, and I won't tell you mine." I set my empty glass down as I faced him. "So unless you're here to help Division, I suggest you leave."

"You don't want me to leave, not really," he casually walked towards me, the corners of his lips curving slightly to reveal the smirk that could disarm my stronger will. "You wanted to kiss me –"

"Have you never seen a spy movie before? Seduction is the quickest way to get what you want, and it's a play I use frequently."

He moved pass the bed, glancing at it before stopping before me. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"I hate to break it to you Nick, but the world doesn't revolve around you." I smiled sweetly even though my heart pounded as he drew closer.

I held my breath as I stared into his blue eyes, remembering the good times we'd had in the past and overwhelming love I'd felt for him. I wasn't quite ready for the moment when our lips finally touched, it wasn't until his strong arms snaked around my waist, pulling me against him that I felt myself relax and wrap my arms round his neck.


	4. Making Up For Lost Time

**A/N - **_To my reviewers, thank you for your kind words._

**4 ****–**** Making Up for Lost Time.**

The satin material easily moved against my bare flesh as I rubbed my arms, watching as the sun began to rise, its rays appearing between the buildings and reflecting off the windows as Hong Kong woke to another beautiful day.

I turned away from the view, when my cell phone began vibrating upon the bedside table. I walked over to grab the tiny object, glancing at Nick who was still sleeping peacefully. My gut twisted as I realized how far I'd fallen, steadily heading down a path that resulted in my downfall to begin with.

"Wilson."

"_It__'__s Victor, we've got Intel suggesting the girl might be already in Hong Kong,__"_

"Shit," I muttered running a hand back through my loose honey brown waves as I perched myself on the edge of the bed. "Do you have a location for her?"

"_No, but we'll__ be there by the end of the week__.__"_

My ears perked at those last two words, my spine dancing in musical clicks as I abruptly sat up straighter. "You and Carver?"

"_Yes. He thinks your feelings for the Mover will cloud your judgment. But you__'__re a Watcher; you've probably already seen how it all plays out,__"_

"Just because I've seen something, doesn't mean it'll come true Victor."

"_You keep telling yourself that sweetheart, I__'__m sure it'll be a comfort when the Mover is lying dead at your feet.__"_

The line went dead and I lowered the cell phone, exhaling a long breath that didn't soothe the rapid beating of my heart. I glanced over my shoulder as the bed shifted; Nick sat up releasing a long sigh before rubbing his face.

"I guess that was Division," I nodded. "What did they want?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I stared straight ahead, even when he slid to the edge of the bed to sit beside me.

"Why not?"

"It won't change anything Nick. My past is tangled up with you and Division, and sometimes I feel like I'm lost within a maze that has no exit, and I'm running into dead ends every time I round a corner." I angrily threw my phone away.

"I'm sorry." I glanced at him to see the sombre expression plastered upon his face. He raised a hand to my face; tucking the stray strands of hair behind my ear and making my anger fade with it. "If I could take it all back Blair, I would."

"I don't regret working for them." He frowned at me as I curled my arms round his neck, resting my forehead against his. "They brought me back to you. I never thought it would happen and I didn't see it either until Carver mentioned your name, I've seen nothing but you since."

He smiled. "You saying we have a future together?"

"I'm saying you're screwing with my visions." I chuckled and lightly kissed his lips before pulling away and rising from the bed. "You shouldn't stay here too long,"

"Why not?"

"Whatever Division is looking for, it's important enough to put every agent on alert. Carver is worried, and he's anxious which makes him unpredictable. I need to clear my head so I can think, so I can see." I went to the mini-bar and grabbed myself a drink as Nick gathered the sheet around his waist and rose from the bed.

"Why are you helping them?"

I drained a small bottle, swallowing hard as the liquor burned my throat. "It's not about them anymore; it's about all of us…physics. One of them escaped a secured facility and not one Watcher inside saw it happen. The next thing I know I'm on my way to Hong Kong, so I can talk to you and find out what you know."

"I don't know anything."

"I know that." I sighed and drained another small bottle while Nick began pulling on his clothes scattered about the room. "Maybe we could have lunch together? Or go sightseeing before the shit hit's the fan?"

"And when's that?"

"Two days from now."

"Great."

I left the empty liquor bottles on top of the mini bar, and walked over to Nick, embracing him tightly. He buried his head in my neck, sighing as he held me just as close against his body.

"I won't lose you again." He murmured.

"It's a strange world, yesterday I was still convinced that I hatred you," Nick's lips pressed against my neck before he leaned back, his brilliant blue eyes holding my attention. "And now I know the moment you walk out the door I'll miss you like crazy,"

"Come with me, we'll leave Hong Kong –"

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Carver will find me, so I need to stay here and see this through."

"You're so bloody stubborn."

"I know." I kissed him, savouring the moment for as long as I could before releasing him. He roughly tugged on his hoodie and made for the door, pausing to look back at me with a feeble smile before walking out.

-x-

The live band kept up with the fever pitch of the crowd surrounding them within the confines a small bar. A light layer of sweat lingered on my skin, making the stray strands of brown hair falling from their loose ponytail hold to stick to the back of my neck. I danced slowly to the lively beat, feeling the cotton material of my dress moving with me and creating a slight breeze upon my heated flesh.

The band finished their set and I turned round, my hazel eyes focusing on the bar and more importantly Nick perched upon a bar stool, staring at me through the parting crowd. I chewed on my bottom lip, gracefully placing one foot in front of the other so my hips swayed seductively as I walked towards him. Since he wouldn't dance with me after spending the afternoon sightseeing, I'd remind him what he was missing.

His eyebrows rose as I stopped before him, reaching pass him to grasp the shot of tequila on the bar.

"You all right there?"

"Just fine handsome, buy me another?" I asked raising the small glass to my red painted lips, draining the umber liquid in one gulp as he signaled to the bar tender.

"So you think I'm handsome?"

"Always did." He handed me another shot, his blue eyes watching as I drank it. I placed the empty glass on the bar and curled an arm round his neck, moving in the neat space he created when parting his legs. "It's been a good day hasn't it?"

"Yeah," his gaze drifted obviously to my parted lips. "It's not over yet."

I sweetly kissed the corner of his mouth as a hand lightly rested upon his thigh, feeling his muscles tense. "Should we head back to your place?"

"I thought you were having fun?"

I uncurled my arm from around his neck and motioned to back. "Well, if you're not interested –"

"I didn't say that!" He grabbed my waist, slipping off the stool and bringing my body back so it brushed against his. "You can't get away from me that easily Blair."

"Let's go then."

He reached for my hand, leading me from the bar and out onto the street a block away from his apartment building complex. We paused in the middle of the crowd and I reached up to kiss him properly, digging a hand into his pant pocket searching for his key. His throat vibrated with a moan at the contact and I playfully sucked his bottom lip loving that I could still have this effect on him.

"You've always gotta get what you want," he murmured cupping my face within his hands.

"And I always do…except when it comes to you." His thumbs brushed against my cheekbones. "Division will always come between us…especially now I work for them."

"We'll figure something out but for now don't worry about it." He smiled pulling away and grasped my hand again, leading me to his apartment door.

I twirled the key round my index finger, moving in front of him and began unlocking the door when I felt him stand behind me. His lips pressed against my shoulder and slowly moved over my humid skin to the back of my neck, making me sigh softly. I managed to push the door open, spinning round as he kicked it closed. He covered the distance between us and raised a hand to my face, cupping my cheek as he kissed me slowly. The sweet action almost took my breath away. The man knew how to kiss. I rested my hands flat against his chest, feeling him shiver when I slid them down to the hem of his T-shirt. He clutched my hip with the other hand, walking me backwards until I banged into the edge of the bed, breaking our kiss with a gasp.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," I smiled. "Lift up your arms."

Nick frowned but lifted his arms, allowing me to drag his T-shirt up. I couldn't control my grin as I revealed his toned physique, my fingers lightly gracing his muscles before I tossed the T-shirt away. I playfully pushed him back, reaching for my dress shoulder straps and pushed them off, letting the material fall off my body and pool around my feet.

Nick inhaled sharply, his blue eyes sweeping over me as I stepped over my dress and grabbed his face, kissing him again.


End file.
